Some processes form microphones, such as MEMS microphones, by depositing a diaphragm material onto a sacrificial material that ultimately is removed by wet etching processes. Problems arise, however, when the surface tension of the liquid etchant causes the diaphragm to stick to its corresponding backplate. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,572 for an example of one method discussed for use with inertial sensors.